Tomorrow, I'll miss you
by CarrotCakeJM
Summary: New York, 1859. Nacido en el sur de los Estados Unidos de América, Alfred F. Jones abandona a su familia y al amor de su vida para luchar por algo con lo que todos deberían nacer. La libertad.


Georgia, 1857

― Eres un amargado – señalo lo obvio mientras se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada, quitándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa – no sé cómo no te han salido arrugas.

― No me hables como si fuera mucho más viejo que tú – le recordó ligeramente ofendido.

Alfred tenía diecinueve años recién cumplidos para aquel entonces, no sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero ahora el chico era ligeramente más alto que él, su espalda se había ensanchado, su voz era gruesa, pero sin exagerar fingiendo un tono infantil de vez en cuando para tratar de convencerlo de acompañarlo en alguna estupidez. Ahora se encontraba algo sudado por culpa del calor y de tener que haber corrido hasta la casa por temor a ser descubiertos.

En la mañana Alfred lo había despertado pidiéndole que le acompañara a los campos de algodón terminando el desayuno, alegando que tenía algo que enseñarle, Arthur accedió a duras penas, él nunca se acercaba a las plantaciones, normalmente se la pasaba encerrado en la casa leyendo o salía al jardín a ver las flores, pero no más que eso. Alfred por el contrario siempre estaba de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, a pesar de los constantes regaños de sus padres. Era un niño, con diecisiete años de edad, pero aun así un niño, cuyo cuerpo cada vez se iba asemejando a un hombre varonil.

Terminando el desayuno siguió a Alfred hacia los sembradillos, sintiéndose inseguro, aquel lugar estaba lleno de esclavos quienes recolectaban algodón desde temprano, Alfred se aseguró de que el capataz no estuviese cerca antes de internarse entre los sembradillos. Los esclavos voltearon al sentir a alguien llegar, relajándose al darse cuenta de que era el joven hijo de sus dueños, pero con Arthur fue diferente, nadie le miraba a la cara, tal vez porque el hacerlo era una ofensa que de querer podría hacer que los azotara.

El menor siguió caminando, buscando a alguien con la mirada y cuando lo encontró se dirigió hacia a él con una sonrisa.

― Rad – le llamo para que voltease, el esclavo sonrió de forma sutil inconscientemente, Alfred no pudo verlo, pero Arthur si, Rad se giró mirando todo el perímetro, asegurándose de que el capataz no estuviera, viendo a Arthur con desconfianza, nunca se sentía cómodo cuando el estaba.

― Amo – susurro desviando la mirada de los acusadores ojos verde esmeralda.

Rad era ligeramente más bajo que el, un chiquillo de dieciséis años de edad, cabello negro, su piel no era tan oscura como el resto de los esclavos si no morena, él era producto de una violación que su anterior amo había hecho a su madre, tenía grandes ojos verdes, herencia de su "padre" pero a diferencia de los de Arthur eran verde olivo. Pero lo que ha Arthur le molestaba enormemente era su culo, que era grande y redondo, pero sobre todo el cómo miraba a Alfred, con una sonrisa apenada y los ojos brillantes.

― ¡Hey! Traje a Arthur para que le enseñes lo que aprendiste – habló entusiasmado Alfred.

¡Claro! Lo que le faltaba, perder toda su mañana por una estupidez. El esclavo se puso nervioso.

― Pero… yo aún no… - intentó negarse.

― No tengas miedo, Arthur podrá tener cara de viejo amargado, pero no te hará nada.

― Ahora resulta que doy miedo – reprochó Arthur con gesto cansado, solo quería irse de ahí – lo que tengas que enseñarme hazlo.

Los tres caminaron al lugar donde Rad dormía con los demás, en esos momentos no había nadie, Alfred le paso una hoja, una pluma y tinta, para sorpresa de Arthur empezó a escribir ¡¿De donde carajo había aprendido a escribir?! Ahora sabía a donde iba Alfred tan temprano todos los días, cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir. La letra era buena como para alguien que recién comenzaba a escribir. Miro la hoja leyendo el nombre de Alfred.

― Es bueno – admitió solo como cortesía, pero el esclavo agradeció con la mirada – Alfred ya tenemos que regresar.

― Si, lo sé, rad nos vemos en la tarde – se despidió Alfred tomando lo que anteriormente le había entregado a Rad, lamentablemente no le podía dejar nada, podrían acusarlo de ladrón si lo vieran con eso.

― Sí, amo – respondió sonriendo, suspirando fuertemente cuando Alfred y Arthur se alejaron.

Alfred persuadió a Arthur de ir a caminar un rato al bosque, Arthur miraban la espalda de Alfred mientras este caminaba.

― ¿Por qué le enseñaste a leer y escribir? – pregunto – sabes que no le servirá de nada, fue una mala inversión de tiempo.

― No digas eso – se encogió de hombros dejando de caminar y volteando a verle – la verdad fue divertido, hubieras visto la cara frustrada que ponía cuando no le salía algo.

― No, no hubiera querido verla – negó, Alfred pensó que no encontraría a una persona más amargada en el planeta – no me agrada la cercanía que tienes con él, podría mal interpretarlo.

― No lo creo – defendió el menor – Aunque el otro día pidió que lo tomara – admitió Alfred abochornado.

― ¡¿Qué?! – grito incrédulo, todos los que conocían sobre la cercanía de Alfred con el esclavo pensaban que el menor solo estaba buscando un agujero que lo complaciera, pero Arthur se negó a esa idea sabiendo que Alfred no era una persona tan mal intencionada.

― No debes molestarte con él, comprende que sus anteriores amos le cobraban todos los favores de esa manera y pues no conoce otra forma de agradecimiento – defendió, sintiéndose triste por la vida del pequeño.

De pronto una melodía comenzó a sonar, posiblemente venia de la casa de Alfred, no lo sabía.

El menor sonrió feliz tomándolo de la cintura y comenzando a balancearse con él, ignorando sus gritos de protesta. El mayor se rindió, dejando se hacer.

Alfred era tan diferente de todos los demás, hace tanto que se había dado cuenta de eso, y aquello le asustaba terriblemente, le asustaba porque estaba seguro de que no encontraría ni en un millón de años a alguien lo hiciera sentir de esa manera, que lo molestara con su inmadurez hasta el punto de hacerle perder su perfecta compostura pero que también fuera capaz de darle color a su monótona vida con gestos tan simples como sonreírle o como ahora que le tomaba tan firmemente de la cintura mientras se balanceaban suavemente, viéndole iluminado por un rayo de sol que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, con esa perfecta sonrisa adornando rostro.

― ¡Idiota! – gritó saliendo de su encantamiento cuando Alfred le piso el pie. De pronto todo le pareció estúpido, se apartó del menor que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

― ¡Lo siento! Yo no querí… - se intentaba disculpar inútilmente mientras veía como el inglés se apartaba dejándole.

Si alguien sabia como arruinar momentos en definitiva era Alfred, solo volteo a verle para indicarle que ya era mejor que regresaran.

― Enserio lo siento – susurro mientras le seguía, por un segundo Arthur se sintió como una niñita por molestarse con algo tan insignificante, tal vez su molestia iba más dirigida a la interrupción de sus pensamientos.

― Ya, no fue nada, no estoy molesto, solo que ya es momento de que regresemos – el menor pareció aliviado ante sus palabras.

― ¡Espera! – dijo pidiéndole que se detuviera, estaba indeciso sobre sin contarle o no, pero necesitaba la opinión de Arthur, a él le importaba mucho lo que este opinara – yo, bueno también quiero contarte algo – Arthur dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos, mirando al joven bastante nervioso y confundido.

― ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó alzando la ceja, no era normal ver al menor así.

― Bueno… - comenzó, pensativo sobre cuáles eran las palabras correctas – ¿recuerdas a Francis? – apunto, viendo como Arthur ponía mala cara ¡sí que lo recordaba!

― ¿Qué tiene que ver la estúpida rana en todo esto? – la sola mención de ese pervertido le causaba un sentimiento incomodo, no sabía porque Alfred le mencionaba se supone que lo odiaba, después de todo aquel era un bastardo homosexual pedófilo.

― No mal intérpretes, lo odio como no tienes idea por lo que paso con mi hermanito – explico defensivo – solo es que fuera de eso yo siempre lo consideré un buen hombre, nunca me imaginé que fuera capaz de… - se quedó callado no queriendo completar la frase – el caso es que el otro día recibí una carta de él, se disculpó por lo sucedido – Arthur soltó una carcajada, dudaba que ese hombre estuviera arrepentido – y me invito a visitarlo.

― ¡Oh! Y supongo que ya enviaste una respuesta diciendo que eso no pasara – Alfred negó frenéticamente – ¿no me digas que piensas responder que sí? – el menor asintió dudoso, sabía lo que venía – y para todo esto ¿Dónde vive?

― En Nueva York – contestó, el de ojos verdes le miro incrédulo, cerró los ojos esperando…

― ¡Estás loco! – declaro mirándolo como si enserio tuviese a un enfermo mental frente a él – ni siquiera deberías de considerarlo.

Sabía que Alfred no era precisamente la persona más inteligente del planeta, exceptuando que se le daban bien los números, pero de ahí en fuera podía confirmar que su mente no podía para más, se iba a ir a meter en territorio enemigo, bueno técnicamente eran enemigos no declarados, aun…

― Es que no sabes ¡Él me hablo de cosas asombrosas sobre esa ciudad! – grito emocionado.

― ¡Él casi viola a tu hermano! – le recordó haciendo que Alfred borrara la sonrisa de su rostro – tienes que pensar de forma cuerda.

― Él dijo que todo fue un mal entendido – Arthur hizo una mueca de desconfianza – él dijo que estaba…bueno está enamorado de Mathew, pero que sería incapaz de hacerle algo mientras fuera un niño.

― Tú mismo escucha lo absurdo que suena eso ¿Cómo puedes creerle si tú mismo lo viste? Más bien ¿cómo puede existir amor entre dos hombres? – cuestiono, sintiendo que la pregunta también era para él, una a la que él no tenía respuesta, pero esperaba que Alfred le diera una.

― Bueno yo… no sé – se rasco la cabeza pensativo, pero de repente una idea se instaló en su cabeza – yo pienso que puede, es decir, no creo que existan reglas para los sentimientos – aseguro ante la mirada curiosa del inglés, quien ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa – solo tienes que mirar mi amistad con Rad, a pesar de que todo el mundo dice que es incorrecto yo no lo siento así.

Arthur trato de evitar que en su rostro se trasformara en una expresión molesta. Él entraba dentro de ese grupo que creía que esa relación que Alfred auto llamaba como "amistad" era terriblemente incorrecta, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que aquel esclavo veía a Alfred como algo más que un amigo.

― ¿y tú qué opinas? ¿Enserio dos hombres pueden estar juntos? - pregunto, Arthur vacilo sobre qué respuesta darle.

― Si pueden – respondió. Arthur no pudo verlo en ese instante, pero los ojos de Alfred brillaron – pero no sería correcto, por lo menos ante los ojos de los demás, ante mí, no.

Y se apagaron casi al instante.

Continuara...

Es mi primera vez publicando algo en esta plataforma, apenas estoy aprendiendo como funciona esto, no sé solo espero y se haya publicado bien XD.

Bueno espero y les haya gustado la idea de este fin ¿opiniones? realmente las necesito, también las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas :)


End file.
